A Typical Day In the Guild-Girls
by Crazy4Ramen
Summary: A Drunken Cana A Moody Erza A Clumsy Lucy A Bookworm Levy A Sweet and Innocent Wendy What could possibly go wrong? Just another typical day at Fairy Tail… well for the girls at least.


"Oi, Happy! We did it again!" Natsu exclaimed after a long day at a job.

"Aye, Sir!" replied Happy.

"Ey! You guys weren't the only ones who did the job!" exclaimed Gray who went along with them.

"Psh. Like you did anything Gray! I was the one who sent that creature flying into the air. I saved that village myself, along with Happy," said Natsu while walking with his arms behind his head.

"Hey, I was the one who saved your ass! Without me you would've been eaten by that thing already. And I also hit that thing too. It wasn't like you were the only one who did damage to it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's just get back to Magnolia," Natsu replied.

A few moments later…

"Oi! I bought some train tickets. It'll only take us 2 hours to get back to Magnolia," Gray said.

Natsu shot up and sat up in disbelief.

"Nani! Why a train?! I rather walk all the way back to the guild! Noooo…" cried Natsu.

"But if we walk, it'll take forever to get back. Come on, Natsu! Deal with that motion sickness of yours!" Gray said in annoyance.

A few more moments later…

"Ughhhhh…" groaned Natsu with a nauseous look on his face.

"Natsu, Daijobou?" asked Happy with a worried expression.

"Daijobou… ughhh! No, no I'm not! When will we get there?!" exclaimed Natsu.

2 hours later…

"Ahhhh… Finally we're back!" Gray said as he got off the train.

Natsu on the other hand was the first to get off. He was still looking a little nauseous and dizzy. The three walked around the town of Magnolia until they reached the guild. And when they opened the door, OH MY, what a sight.

On the left, a moody Erza was letting out her anger on Jet and Droy.

"Baka! What do you think you guys are doing? Didn't I tell you to not touch… my… cake?" Erza said in her threatening voice. Her eyes were filled with anger as she flashed them her devil smile.

"But, but… we didn't even touch it…" explained Droy and Jet in their pleading tones.

"No one will be getting away for touching MY CAKE…" Erza eyed them and immediately grabbed her sword and charged at the two.

"Geez. What's wrong with Erza? Getting moody over a cake," said Natsu.

On the other hand, Cana was having the time of her life… well just like everyday- drinking booze.

"Oi, Oi! What are you guys doing?" a drunken Cana popped up next to the three. She held onto Gray for support.

"Cana, why are you drinking so much? It's only the afternoon!" shouted Gildarts from behind. "You're supposed to wait for me so we can drink at night! Hahaha!"

"Hahaa! That's why you're my otousan! You always know the right thing to say!" laughed Cana.

_Wow. Like father, like daughter_, the three thought as they watched the couple father and daughter.

Lucy came from behind and was carrying another cake for Erza. She was trying to calm her down. But as usual, Lucy is Lucy. She accidentally tripped and dropped the cake.

"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen, Erza!" apologized Lucy as she knew Erza was already in a bad mood.

"Lucyyyy! MY CAKE!" Erza exclaimed.

"I promise I'll get you another one! There's still a few more slices left," she quickly said and rushed back behind the counter to get another slice.

_Ehhh?_ Natsu and Gray were now just scared of Erza at this point. Happy stayed behind Natsu… just in case.

In the far back of the room, Natsu and Gray spotted Levy and Gajeel. As usual, Levy had her nose stuck in a book while Gajeel was snoozing off. Levy was too busy trying to explain some sort of difficult concept to Gajeel that no one actually understood but her. When she finally realized that Gajeel was sleeping instead of listening to her, she smacked his arm.

"Eh! Okiro, Gajeel! You were supposed to listen to me as I explain the meaning of all of this stuff." Levy said in an annoyed tone.

"But it's just so boring… I'm gonna go back to sleep," Gajeel said as he closed his eyes again.

"Fine. Goodnight then." Levy said as she went back to her book.

"Ooooh. Seems like Gajeel is pretty close to Levy now." Gray said to Natsu with a grin on his face. Natsu grinned back in agreement.

"This could be good to tease him later."

Sitting on the table were Wendy and Carla. After spotting Carla, Happy quickly rushed toward her.

"Carlaaa!" Happy exclaimed loudly as he went to her for a hug.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Carla as she was being attacked by Happy.

"I missed you so much, Carla!" Happy said, looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Ok, ok! Ah! Yamete, Happy!" Carla exclaimed as she was trying to pry herself from Happy

"Gomen, Carla. I just missed you,"

"You were only gone for a day. You acted like you haven't seen me in so many years," stated Carla in a serious tone.

"How was the job, Natsu-san?" Wendy asked.

"Ehh, it was alright. I was actually the only one who did the job," Natsu said proudly.

"You were the only one who did the job, my ass! Gray exclaimed as he grabbed Natsu'd collar. The two got into another bicker… as usual.

"Well it's true!"

"Eh? Uh… Natsu-san… Gray-san. Don't fight," Wendy said in a worried tone.

"I'm sure both of you did a great job," she added.

But as always, they began yelling and bickering once more. All of a sudden, Erza creeps up from behind them. Anger and annoyance filled her eyes. Some sort of dark, angry aura surrounded her.

"Why… are… you… guys… fighting?!" she slowly exclaimed in her threatening voice.

"Ehh… uhhh…we're… uh… weren't fighting, Erza!" Gray and Natsu tried to explain with panic in their voices.

_Oh, crap! Erza's gonna kill us!_\- Natsu thought.

_Please, God! Help me! Erza's totally pissed right now_\- Gray thought, praying that he won't die that day.

"Oh really?! Well you know what? I'm still gonna teach both of you a lesson!" Erza said with an evil and angry smile stuck on her face.

She pinched both of their ears and literally dragged them behind her.

"Huh…" sighed Gray. "It's hopeless to get away now."

Erza brought them to the back and made them sit on their knees while she gave them a lesson about fighting with each other.

A worried looking Wendy watched them from the side feeling a little sorry. She was the one who brought up the job in the first place.

"Erza-san, I don't think you have to punish them like that. It was actually my fault that they started to fight," Wendy explained with a sorry face.

"No, Wendy. These two need a lesson! Don't be too sweet to them! Don't worry. I'll make sure they get the meaning of 'no fighting' clear in their mind," explain Erza as she was getting ready to scold the two in front of her again.

"Well, ok." Wendy said with a doubtful expression. She mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to Natsu and Gray and went to find Carla.

Master Makarov and First Master Mavis walked into the place.

"So much is going on," Master Mavis said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah… but this is just a typical day here at our guild," Makarov responded with a smile.

"Well the girls seem to be having a good time," giggled Master Mavis.

* * *

Heyyy Guys! I'm back! Hope you guys enjoy this new one. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Thanks!

-Crazy4Ramen


End file.
